The Missing Kurosaki
by JetAndKaiki
Summary: Ichigo had three little sisters up until he was five. Then, for some reason, his twin sister left. Now, she returns ten years later a soul reaper. How will this affect the Bleach Universe?
1. Welcome Back

_**Authors' Note: Hello, Jet, here~! This is Kaiki's fanfic, but I have the honors of typing it up for her! :D Personally, I think she has an awesome plot-line and characters, but we wanna know what yooouuuu think~! Please review and enjoy this awesome fanfic about Ichigo's missing little twin sister! ^_^ **_

_**3 Jet and Kaiki**_

_**P.S. Psssstttt~! Sadly we do not own Bleach… T.T That honor goes to Tite Kubo, the owner of the amazing mind that brought us into a world never before seen. 3 **_

_Hello, my name is Kaiki Sukai Kurosaki, twin sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. Y'know, the bad-apples substitute soul reaper with a bankai and hollow powers? Yeah, that Ichigo Kurosaki. This is the story of what really happened when Ichigo became a soul reaper… _

"Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?" I said from behind the fifteen-year-old as he stared after the skateboarders he just brutally beat up for knocking over a ghost's flowers.

Ichigo let out a small scream, then glared back at me. "Kaiki? No way, you're back?"

Ichigo ran to me, so I opened my arms wide for the hug I was expecting… and didn't get. Ichigo proceeded to hit the top of my head with his fist. "You idiot!" he said, his usual scowl deepening. "Why'd ya leave?"

I glared at my brother, but didn't answer as I rubbed the lump forming on the top of my head. After a minute, we started walking to the Kurosaki household. When we got there, I heard our father yell out Ichigo's name seconds before I was slammed into the ground by a large weight. I groaned in pain as our father glanced down at me.

"Wait," he said, a confused look on his face. "You're not Ichigo…"

Having the same orange hair as my brother, I guess I can see why our father had confused me for Ichigo. "No, I'm not," I groaned out as Dad got off me. "Hey, Dad; long time, no see."

"Kaiki?" Dad said, then burst out into tears, clutching me tightly. "MY LONG-LOST DAUGHTER HAS RETURNED TO US! YUZU, KARIN, C'MER! KAIKI IS BACK!"

My little sisters Yuzu and Karin came out and greeted me, then we walked inside to eat dinner. We all talked and laughed and all together had a lot of fun. Once we were done, Ichigo and I walked up to his room where we caught up and I told him what'd I'd done since I'd left.

"So, so you've been all over Japan?" Ichigo said, swirling his spinney desk chair side to side.

"Yup," I said from my position on his bed. "And I got you this—" I held out a stuffed lion doll. "—Because his spiky hair reminded me of yours."

Ichigo gave the lion a weird look, but took it with a muttered thanks. After talking for a while longer, we decided we'd better head to bed. That night, the strangest thing happened.


	2. That Night

**_Author's Note: Chapter two is finally here~! Whoo-hoo! xD This is for our first three reviewers, _BehindTheseGreyBlueEyes, Arms of Loneliness, _and_ Thunder Claw03_~! From now on, I will be posting replies to new reviews at the beginning of each chapter! Enjoy the latest installment of _The Missing Kurosaki_~! _**

_**~~ Jet on behalf of Kaiki**_

**_To_ BehindThoseGreyBlueEyes_: Haha Jet, here, replying for Kaiki! D: ikr about bleach? Found that out and was all nooooo! (Kaiki is crying over my shoulder as she reads this) Bleach is one of those shows/books that should never end! And I am in the process of typing up Kaiki's story, so I will most likely update when I get the chance. Being in high school and taking drivers ed, I have quite a bit on my plate, but if everyone loves this story so much, I just /have/ to make time to update! ^_^_**

**_To _Arms Of Loneliness_: Jet replying again! We're glad that you like the story and hope you continue reading it!_**

**_To _Thunder Claw03_: (Let us assume that, unless otherwise stated, I will be replying for Kaiki!) Thanks~! And we're glad that you like the story, as Kaiki had worked very hard on this story and is currently working on its sequel, so be on the look-out for that once this is over~!_**

* * *

><p>"Kaiki! Hey, Kaiki!"<p>

I pulled my eyes open and stared at the clock. It was two in the morning. Who the heck came to someone's house at _two in the morning?_ I murmured something incomprehensible before falling back asleep.

"Kaiki, wake up! We have a job!"

"Just shut up, Kaiki," Ichigo muttered, throwing his pillow down at me.

I opened an eye to tell Ichigo it wasn't me… and saw Rukia Kuchiki walk in through the wall. "C'mon, Kaiki," she told me, all but glaring. "Wake up! Hollow alert!"

I sighed and stood up. "Just tell me where," I said tiredly.

"Kaiki, will you just be _quiet _for once in you—Uh, who's your friend…?"

I blanched slightly. "Uh… well, she's, ah…"

"I'm Rukia," Rukia cut in. "How is it you can see me?"

Then, as if what had already happened wasn't enough, two red-heads popped in through the window. "Kaiki, we gotta—" "—Go!"

"Kazashimo? Katashi?" I yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"Okay," Ichigo screamed out. "What the _heck _is going on here?"

"Rukia," I said, waving to the petite soul reaper, "You tell him; I need to go!"

I swallowed a soul-candy (Yuki, if you must know) and popped out of my gigai in my shihakusho and zanpakutou strapped to my back. "Wh-What just happened?" Ichigo screamed, ever the dramatic man.

Yuki smiled at Ichigo and tilted her head to the side. "I'm Yuki, Kaiki's soul-candy!"

That seemed to push Ichigo over the edge. "Okay…," he said quietly, looking down. Suddenly, his head shot up, bright red. "I am _freaking out_ now!"

"Kaiki, the hollow—" Kazashimo started, and Katashi finished, "Has Karin!"

Ichigo's face hardened as he stood up to head towards the door, silently telling me that he was going to save our little sister. But he couldn't, as he was still just a human. Not wanting my older brother to get hurt, I held out a hand and said, "Bakudo number three!" Ichigo promptly fell to the floor with his arms pulled behind his back, effectively bound and out of harm. "Sorry, Ichigo," I said, then turned to Rukia. "Tell him about hollows 'n stuff for me, please, Rukia!"

As the twins and I ran outside, I saw my sister dangling from the hand of a hollow. "Hey, Ugly, put her down!" Kazashimo called out, Katashi chorusing a sharp, "Yeah!"

The hollow's hand opened as he lifted his face to the ground, sending Karin soaring down to the ground. Katashi slid forward and caught her before she hit the ground, standing up and running back to the house. I pulled out my zanpakutou, as did Kazashimo. I glanced back at the red-headed twin, blinking once before telling him to go heal Karin and Yuzu. Kazashimo nodded with a "Yes, ma'am" and ran off to help his brother. I felt a small smile cross my lips, as I had the hollow all to myself. At least for a second, that is.

I heard pounding footsteps behind me and whirled around to see Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo blanched and called out, "Kaiki, behind you!" I turned around just in time to feel the hollow's hand swat my sword right out of my hand. I called out for Rukia to help me as Ichigo ran towards me. He grabbed my arm and threw me towards my zanpakutou as Rukia attacked the hollow. I grabbed my sword and spun around just in time to see the hollow bite Rukia on my chest. Right in front of my eyes, my older brother almost died… but was saved by one of my best friends. My breath raced out of me in a whoosh as I stared on in horror as Rukia held up her sword towards Ichigo. They exchanged a few words and a smile before Ichigo positioned her zanpakutou at his abdomen.

"No," I whispered as Ichigo impaled himself on Rukia's sword.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: Jet back, and I'm here to do a little advertising~! -_^ I would _love _it if you guys would read my story, _Misguided Intentions_~! That's all~! _**


	3. Back to School

_**A/N: Hey everyone~! Sorry we haven't been posting a lot. Here is the third chapter to The Missing Kurosaki! I hope you enjoy~! ^_^**_

_**~Kaiki**_

* * *

><p>I was standing there, looking at my brother in his Soul Reaper form. <em> Ichigo you fool! <em>I said in my head. His sword was as long as his body. He moved like lighting to attack the hollow. I don't remember much about that night. The next thing that I knew, I was waking up to my father on my chest and Ichigo's hand on his face.

"WHO THE HECK ATTACKS HIS OWN SON WHILE HE'S ASLEEP?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're… Crushing… Me!" I gasped out, trying to get a breath.

"Oh sorry…," he said, removing his hand from our father's face as he got up. "Wait, where are your wounds?"

"Wounds? Was I hurt?" our father said, looking puzzled.

"Wow, look at the time! We better get ready, huh, Ichigo?!" I interrupted before my brother could say more.

"Crap! You're right!" said Ichigo, running around and getting dressed. I grabbed one of his old shirts and I made a skirt out of old pants, then we headed out.

"What was that about? What happened to his wounds?" Ichigo asked as we were walking to school.

"Rukia and I healed him, along with our sisters. I was hoping that you wouldn't remember," I said, swinging my arms back and forth.

"Heck yeah I remember! Why don't they?!"

"They just don't," I said as we arrived at school. When I walked into the classroom everyone just started at me.

"Kaiki?" Orihime said and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Hey guys."

All the girls came around me, squealing with joy as they hugged me. Ichigo went to hang out with the guys when the girls came around to me. I finally squeezed out of the hug and met Ichigo where he was sitting with a group of guys.

"Hey Yasutora, Keigo, Mizuiro," I said to the boys. They looked up and Ichigo let out a scream, blanching as he did so.

"W-What the hell are you doing here!?" he yelled, pointing at someone behind me. I turned around, leaned up against Ichigo's chair, and saw Rukia Kuchiki

"Hello, I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I just started here," she said looking oh-so innocent.

"Oh, hey, Rukia. That's cool how where going to the same school again!" I said with a little smile. Rukia sat down right next to Ichigo and held out her hand.

"I haven't gotten my text books yet, so can I borrow so of yours? Ichigo, is it?" she said. Ichigo and I both leaned over and read her hand: _make a scene and you're dead! _I watched as the look on Ichigo's face turned to pure fear.

"Okay?" she said with a smile. When the bell rang I went to my seat, along with the other students. Most of the time, I just started out the window. _When will they-_

"Kaiki! Let's go have lunch near the cherry blossom tree! Kaiki?" asked Orihime.

"Mmm… oh, class went by so fast I didn't even hear the bell! Yeah, I'll meet you down there," I said, grabbing my lunch. When I was almost out in the courtyard, something covered my eyes.

"Guess who!" said a male voice

"Oshima! Stop that," I said, removing his hands from my eyes, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving to have lunch,"

"Come on, Kaiki, come have lunch with me and the boys; it'll be fun," he said as he blocked my way.

"Move." I looked down at my feet, trying to keep my spirit energy under control.

"And who's going to make me?" he said with a smile. I turned around and ran up the stairs. "You're not getting away, like you did the last time!" He ran after me up the stairs. I was two levels from the top of the school when he grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to get my shirt out of his grip.

"Who's going to make me?" he said again, ripping the back of my shirt off. "W-what's with the-"

"Leave my sister alone!" yelled Ichigo from the level above as he jumped down and kicked Oshima in the face. I started to run, again, up the stairs to the roof. I turned and went behind a small building and sat down. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up to a jacket landing on my back.

* * *

><p>"You really shouldn't ditch," said Ichigo, looking down on me.<p>

"Ichigo? What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's three," he said. He finally slid down and sat down next to me. "Ok, out with it."

"Out with what?" I asked.

"What happen to your back?"

"Yeah, like you would understand," I snapped.

"Well, if you tell me I might."

"Fine, I'll tell you. But it's a long story..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaiki! Hey Kaiki did the captain give you permission?!" ask Kuro, running up to me.<em>

"_Yeah, he did!" I said, gesturing to my sword on my back._

"_I bet I can beat you to class!"_

"_I'll take that bet!" We stated to run to the school. While we where running, we ran into Katashi and Kazashimo. _

"_Hey guys! Are you ready for the field test today?" I asked, looking at the twins._

"_Yeah, and our—" _

"—_Brother will be running it," they said while trying to keep up with Kuro and I._

"_That's cool! You think he'll go easy on you guys?" asked Kuro, slowing down to talk to them._

"_I do—" _

"—_not know."_

"_YOU GUYS BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING OR I'LL WIN!" I yelled, standing about a block from the school._

"_YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN AGAIN!" all three yelled as they tackled me. We all started to laugh._

"_You're late," said Mr. Abarai, looking down on us._

"_Sorry, Brother…" said the twins._

"_Just be lucky that you got here before we left." _

"_Okay, listen up! We're going to be in groups of four! Kazashimo, Kuro, Katashi and Kaiki! You're a group!" said Mr. Abarai. All of us high-fived, not really listening to what Mr. Abarai said. _

"_Let's move out!"_

_We all headed to the world of the living to do our training._

"_KURO, IT'S GOING TO YOU!" yelled Kazashimo. _

"_KATASHI, IT'S GOING TO YOU!" Kuro screamed seconds later._

"_KAIKI!" hollered Katashi. When the hollow was near, I sliced the mask and the robot fell down._

"_All right! Great team work!" I yelled and we started to head to the to the meeting point. Some thing's wrong… I thought. I turned around and saw the out line of a hollow. My friends hadn't sensed it yet. Crap! I looked, around trying to fine a way to lead it away. I finally saw a path. I bolted down that way and the hollow followed. That's right, follow the bird! I thought._

"_Hey Kaiki the meeting point is… Kaiki will go for help!" yelled Alic and the three of them headed to the meeting point to fine help. I ran as fast as I could, every now and then I turned around to see if it was still following me. What am I doing! I'm a soul reaper! I can kill this thing! I said in my head, I stopped and pulled my sword off my back. Do I get to kill a real one now? Asked my zanpakutou, Mizu no shi, in my head maybe… I replayed to her. The hollow was almost on me, I tried to hit the mask but cut off its arm. I was scared out of my mind now I knew that may it angrier. With its good hand it smacked Mizu no shi out of my hands and also knocking me off my feet. I tried to get to my feet and grab her but the hollow put its foot on my legs. All of a sudden pain went to my back as it scratched with its claws. I screamed in pain after what seemed to be hours the waited that was on my legs was gone. I looked up and saw Renji standing over me. He put his sword away and knelled down next to me. He took off his top and placed it over me._

"_Jiro, call Soul Society; we have someone injured here," said Renji as I blacked out._

* * *

><p>"The next thing I knew I was in the squad four barracks," I said to Ichigo.<p>

"I think I understand this whole soul reaper business," he said, "come on, dad is probably wondering where we are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey, all! I just wanted to let you know that this is 100% Kaiki's work! All I have done is corrected spelling here and there! Hope you liked it!**_

_**~Jet**_


End file.
